1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake system, and more particularly, to an integrated air intake system that is disposed to correspond to an internal space of a narrow engine room and makes it possible to reduce the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in air intake systems of vehicles, an air duct that is made of plastic and rubber and directly introduce external air, an air cleaner that removes foreign substances by filtering the introduced external air, and an air intake hose that supplies the filtered air into the engine are sequentially connected.
Further, a plurality of resonators may be provided in the space between the air duct and the air intake hose to prevent noise generated in sucking air.
The air intake systems are mounted on the car body of vehicles or separately mounted at the upper end of the engine.
However, due to the spatial limit in engine rooms, which have been narrowed by the manufacturing tendency of the recent vehicles, the intake systems are usually directly mounted on the top of the engine. When the intake system is mounted on the top of the engine, it is required to use a material for preventing thermal damage in order that the intake system is not damaged by heat from the engine, which increases the manufacturing cost.
Further, since an air cleaner is disposed at the top of the engine, the gap between the inside of the engine room and the hood is decreased and shock due to a collision is fully transmitted, such that it is difficult to abide by the pedestrian protection rules for protecting pedestrians in a collision of a vehicle and a pedestrian.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.